


Art: Drapunzel and Prince Harold

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, alternative universe, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,,...Rapunzel's hair was cut off and she was cast into the wilderness to fend for herself. When the prince called that night, the enchantress let the severed hair down to haul him up. To his horror, he found himself staring at her instead of Rapunzel, who was nowhere to be found. When she told him in anger that he would never see Rapunzel again, he leapt from the tower in despair and was blinded by the thorns below. ''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Drapunzel and Prince Harold




End file.
